My Fair Lady?
by Legal Assasin
Summary: To gather information from a rival country, Akira goes undercover as one of the bachelorettes said country's lord must choose a bride from. All he has to do is find what he needs, get out...and hope that he doesn't draw attention. AU ShikiXAkira
1. Lady Akira?

**Title: ****_"My Fair...Lady?"  
_****Author: **Legal Assasin  
**Summary:** To gather information from a rival country, Akira goes undercover as one of the bachelorettes said country's lord must choose a bride from. All he has to do is find what he needs, get out...and hope that he doesn't draw attention.**  
****Pairing: **Shiki/Akira  
**Disclaimer: **Think real hard what would happen if I made Togainu-scary, isn't it?**  
Rating: **M for dirty stuff...  
**WARNING! **This story contains the following; cross dressing, Shiki getting slapped, courtship with espionage, Shiki getting bitch-slapped, two guys doing dirty things, and...oh yeah; Shiki getting bitch-slapped really hard.  
**Before I begin…** Once again, this is for a prompt on the Nitro Kink meme. This time, it was a picture. Although I'll admit, this story has been floating around in my head for awhile, but I didn't want to write it because I had no clear idea where the story would go. And you know me; if it doesn't have a good story, I won't write/read it.

But now I've gotten an excuse, so we can now get started!

P.S. For anyone who watches/reads Kyo Kara Maoh, there's a few easter eggs in this story. See if you can find them!

_**==+O+==**_

"No."

Akira was never one of many words; sometimes all it would take was one to get his point across. Like now-he glared at the bald man before him who was fidgeting nervously. No matter how much he pushed or pleaded, he would never-EVER-go through with this. There was no way he could make Akira do it.

The other man-known by the name Dorcas-didn't give up that easily. "Please! I'm begging you-our intelligence reports that Toshima may have something to do with the drug cartel Vischio. They may even be hiding them!" His voice was whinning. "The best way to confirm the rumors is to infiltrate the capital and possibly interrogate either the country's advisor Arbitro-who has quite a few shady dealings-or the ruler himself-who's been known to disappear from time to time."

"I still don't see why I have to dress as a woman!" Akira protested.

"Because the lord of Toshima has declared his intent to marry!" Dorcas insisted. "Several ladies have been invited to the capital so he could choose a bride. It's the perfect opportunity for one of our spies-like you-to slip in and look for information!"

"Then ask one of the others! There are plenty of female spies in our ranks, so any of them would work!"

Dorcas shook his head. "No they won't! The only noblewoman from Mikasa who was invited is the late Julianna Wincott-rest her soul-and a portrait of her was sent to Toshima months earlier. Due to her death, her parents have given their permission to let her identity be used as an alias. And while paintings don't always show the subject's true appearance-since embellishment is often used-it would be highly suspicious if a person claiming to be Lady Julianna looked nothing like her image. You bear a strong resembelence to her, so that makes you the perfect candidate."

Hardly anyone in the small country of Mikasa didn't know about the woman named Julianna Wincott. When the Vischio began smuggling drugs into Mikasa, Julianna volunteered to help treat those who had come under the drugs' influence. Her parents-who also wished to put a stop to the smuggling operations-had sent a portrait of her to the lord of Toshima in the hopes that the bargain would push him to stop the Vischio. In the end, not only was the offer refused but also Julianna passed away not too long ago due to overwork.

Besides dressing as the opposite gender, Akira had no wish to take the identity of someone who died. Yet for all his whinning Dorcas had a point; to make the disguise as perfect as possible, it would be best to have someone who looked like the figure in the portrait. "Doesn't the lord of Toshima know about her death?" Akira asked, trying to find one last escape. "It would give away whoever was pretending to be her."

"No-the Wincott family said nothing since they received the invitation before they heard of her fate; they knew that we would use this to our advantage. Anyone who witnessed Lady Julianna's passing were told explicitly to never breathe a word of it on pain of death. The only ones who know outside the Wincott family are us."

So there wasn't any way out of this. Akira was positive that even if he refused, the higher ups would order him to take this mission. He let out a sigh; may as well get this over with.

"Fine."

* * *

_Three days later..._

"S-Stop...it...it...h-hurts..."

"Hold your breath, Akira! It'll be easier."

"My...my...organs...are coming...out!"

"No they're not; you'll be fine!"

"I'll be fine...if I can't...breathe?"

"...well, that's the point..."

"You're...joking...right?"

Motomi-a middle aged man and one of the information gatherers-walked over to Dorcas and waited outside the room Akira-with the help of two Wincott maids-was getting dressed in. "How is it going in there?" he asked. Wearing the Wincott emblem, Motomi would pose as "Julianna's" escort once at the capital. Dorcas would relay information from the group infiltrating Toshima back to their base in Mikasa. Over the past three days he and the maids taught Akira the basics of acting the part of aristocracy to help his disguise. "Are they done yet?"

Dorcas shook his head. "They're still working on the corset; I don't envy Akira one bit."

"Can't you...loosen this...thing a...little...?"

"Akira has a point; maybe we should let him breathe a little."

"True. If it's only a little tight like this..."

"...HAH!"

"...then it still makes it look like he has curves."

"You're right, that should be enough. Now to get the rest of the dress on. Is your weapon strapped on, Akira?"

"Fu...Yes..."

"Alright, then. Raise your arms a little..."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the doors to the changing room finally opened. Motomi and Dorcas looked over to see the finished result-

-and stared in stunned silence.

"You outdid yourselves." Dorcas commented to the two proud maids.

Had none of them known better, they would've been convinced that the person in front of them was a female. Thanks to the corset, Akira's waist looked curved while the padding on the top gave the illusion of having breasts. The maids had strategically picked a light blue silk dress with a high collar (to hide the adam's apple), sleeves which puffed out to the wrist (to hide muscles on the arms), and a wide billowy skirt (to hide lack of hips and shoes without heels-since Akira was tall enough already). A wig hid Akira's boyishly short hair and was pulled back into a simple yet elegant bun. The make up was done simple with nothing over the top. While the nails on his hands were mostly left alone, his hands looked slender and feminine thanks to a soaking to soften them. For jewelry, the maids had chosen a simple pair of drop pearl earings (clip ons, since Akira didn't have pierced ears) and a decorated comb for the hair.

"...quit staring." Akira muttered, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

And the illusion was quickly shattered.

"...if Akira speaks even one word, his cover will be blown." One of the maids-Ayane-murmured. "His voice is too deep."

"What should we do?" The other maid-Lona-asked.

Motomi was quiet for a moment, then he replied. "All that anyone in Toshima knows about Lady Julianna is her appearance-thanks to the portrait-and that she is a noblewoman who worked to help drug addicts in Mikasa. Why don't we say she is mute, than? Also, Akira won't have to worry about acting a certain way to fool everyone as long as he shows some eloquence like the aristocracy expects out of a lady."

No one protested to the idea. With everything ready to go, Akira, Motomi, and the maids headed outside where a carriage provided by the Wincott family.

The mission had begun.

* * *

"Welcome, fair ladies, to our fine capital!" Akira stood with the rest of the bachelorettes and their escorts in the entrance hall of Toshima Manor-the home of the country's lord. Before them stood a blonde man wearing a white suit, a boa, and a mask covering the top half of his face. This man was Arbitro, advisor to Toshima's ruler. "Before I introduce you to my lord, I've been asked to explain how things shall proceed.

"First, my lord will be introduced to each of you lovely ladies. Then, each of you will have a chance to formally meet him one-on-one after dinner; with your escorts present, of course. Next, each of you will take turns spending a day with him. Finally-at a ball occuring at the end of the month-he will announce his choice for a bride. Now, unless there are any questions, wait here while I check on my lord and make sure he is ready..." With that, Arbitro left them.

Akira looked around the hall. Besides himself and Motomi, there were nine ladies and their escorts. All of them began murmuring to each other the moment Arbitro left the room.

"Oh? What do we have here?" A woman with dark red hair approached Akira, a smirk adorning her face. Out of all the women here, she was the most extravegantly dressed; a brilliant purple and gold silk dress covered her form while her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. She wore a lot of gold and amethyst jewelry and held a fan open over the lower part of her face to conceal her obvious smile. "You're from Mikasa, aren't you? I can tell from your simple dress; no better than a commoner."

The woman's comments didn't intimidate Akira, but her haughtiness gained instant dislike from him. He wanted to tell her off, but if he did then his cover would be blown. Luckily, someone else did it for him.

"Lady Verena, do not be so rude." Another lady chastised the first. Her light brown curly hair was pulled back with a pink ribbon and she wore a kind smile when she looked over at Akira. While her dress-deep magenta and made from brocade-wasn't so bold, a closer inspection revealed an intricate pattern on the fabric, indicating high status. Her jewelry consisted of a silver chain with a locket on it and pink sapphire drop earings. "There is no need for this lady to weigh herself down with fabrics and jewels just to impress a lord."

Verena-the woman who had insulted Akira-lowered her head while keeping her gaze on the lady who entered. While the fan still covered her mouth, the position of her head and the way she fanned herself indicated vexation. "Bold words from someone who comes from a disgraced family." she said, words dripping with acid. With a toss of her head, Verena left.

The lady who stood up for Akira let out a sigh. Her hands-which had clenched into fists earlier-relaxed. "I'm sorry for the trouble Lady Verena gave you." she apologized. "Although she is only a Baroness she acts like she's a queen. Don't let her get to you. Ah! I forgot my manners; my full title is Duchess Emeline Weller, but you may call me Emeline. And you are...?" She waited for Akira's answer.

Motomi-who was nearby-stepped in. "Forgive my lady's apparent coldness, but she does not have the ability to speak." he explained. "This is Countess Julianna Wincott."

Emeline raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I should be the one to apologize. Had I known about her disability I would not have been so discourteous." She gave a deep curtsy to Akira. "Please forgive me, Lady Julianna."

Akira gave a nod. "Knowing my lady, she takes no offense." Motomi interpreted. "You don't have to worry your head off."

Before Emeline could speak again, Arbitro entered the room. "My lord is ready to see you now. Allow me to introduce Lord Shiki of Toshima."

The doors opened, and the ruler of Toshima stepped out.

Even from a distance, this man carried a strong presence. Black hair and clothing contrasted sharply with skin so pale it was almost white. Any other details Akira couldn't pick out from this far. Once the man-Shiki-climbed down the staircase, Arbitro began naming off the ladies who were present one by one. When called, they walked over to Shiki, curtsied, and returned to their place. When Verena was called, she waltzed right up and gave a dazzling smile as she curtsied. Emeline was a bit slower and seemed a bit shaky; she was biting her bottom lip on her hurried return.

"Countess Julianna Wincott of Mikasa."

Akira took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked up-and halted.

Up close, he could see more of Shiki. He was a slender man, with fine features. Despite the lack of a smile, he had an etheral beauty that made him seem not of this world; like an angel or a statue created by a master sculpter. Along with long, dark lashes, he would have looked more like a porcelain doll than a human had it not been for one thing-his irises looked like they were dyed in blood. Contrasting to his doll-like appearance, there was something in those eyes that both repulsed and drew Akira in.

They were the eyes of a demon.

"Lady Julianna?"

The sound of someone calling his alias snapped Akira out of his thoughts. Face turning red, Akira lifted his skirt slightly, crossed his ankles, and curtsied deeply while keeping his gaze on Shiki. He then got up and quickly returned to his place, but he could still feel those red eyes watching him.

"Intimidating?" Emeline asked sympathetically. "He's like that to anyone and everyone. There's something about him that...makes you want to run away or keeps you frozen in place. I was surprised you kept looking him in the eye, though. I don't know of anyone who could do that; even Arbitro."

Akira nodded in agreement. His heart was still racing from the brief encounter and those eyes were still imprinted in his mind.

He would have to get his act together if he wanted to get through this mission.

* * *

At last, the preliminary introductions were over.

While dinner was being set out in the dining room, Shiki and Arbitro met in the study. "So; did any of them catch your eye?" Arbitro asked. "I believe one of them-the Wincott girl-had proposed to you months earlier."

"None of them." Shiki retorted. "You know very well that things such as courtship and marriage hold no intrest to me, Arbitro."

The blonde man nodded. "I share your feelings for them as well; women don't have the same...beauty, as certain men do. However, you are under an obligation to choose a bride who will bear heirs to the throne. Without a legal heir of your blood, the people of Toshima will revolt and attempt to push one of the other aristocratic families into the position of rulers. So to keep a hold on the throne, you must marry."

Shiki closed his eyes, then reopened them. Red eyes burned with a cold fire, filled with determination and a will to stop at nothing for a specific purpose. "This has nothing to do with keeping my power over the country; I just can't afford to be distracted by a revolt or the aristocrats plottings. A month looking for a woman to marry and bear children is a small price to pay in comparison."

Arbitro said nothing, but a bemused smile was on his face. "Well then, dinner is ready. Best not to keep the guests waiting or stretch this longer than it needs to be."

_**==+O+==**_

First chapter: DONE!  
Next chapter: Fine dining, formal meetings, and...Shiki getting slapped.

BTW, he may come off as a misogynist but remember; Shiki looks down on virtually EVERYONE. See? He doesn't disclude men or women-he treats them equally! =D

Anyways, see ya next chapter!


	2. Beware the Palm!

**Title: **_**"My Fair...Lady?"**__**  
**_**Author: **Legal Assasin  
**Summary:** To gather information from a rival country, Akira goes undercover as one of the bachelorettes said country's lord must choose a bride from. All he has to do is find what he needs, get out...and hope that he doesn't draw attention.**  
Pairing: **Shiki/Akira  
**Disclaimer: **Think real hard what would happen if I made Togainu-scary, isn't it?**  
Rating: **M for dirty stuff...  
**WARNING! **This story contains the following; cross dressing, Shiki getting slapped, courtship with espionage, Shiki getting bitch-slapped, two guys doing dirty things, and...oh yeah; Shiki getting bitch-slapped really hard.  
**Before I begin…** Ah! Now we get to the "good stuff;" AKA, both our boys (even if one of them is pretending to be a girl) meeting and the first signs of love (insults and taunts against slapping and defiance) show their faces.

Onward!

_**==+O+==**_

Dinner was announced and the ladies-including Akira-all filed in to the room. Shiki-as the highest ranked male-sat at the head of the table while Arbitro-who came second-sat at his right. At his left was a blonde male with large blue eyes and a friendly grin who looked a few years younger than Akira. Since he was sitting on the left side close to Shiki, he probably had some status; not as much as Arbitro, but enough to sit so close.

The ladies scrambled to sit on the right side of the table as it was considered closest to the head. Verena wore a satisfied smirk when he got the best seat available next to Arbitro. Akira-who only wanted to find somewhere to sit down and eat-scanned the table for open seats. Almost all the ones on the right were taken up, so he went to the left.

"You're Lady Julianna, right?" The blonde male had popped up next to him and was the one who asked.

"She is-unfortunately my lady is unable to speak so I must answer for her." Motomi replied.

The blonde's smile grew bright. "I've heard so much about you! One of my friends was staying in Mikasa and had gotten tangled up in the drug problem. He said if it wasn't for you he'd be a goner. I can't thank you enough for helping him!" He gestured to the seat next to him. "You can sit next to me if you want. Ah! I forgot my manners; my name is Rin, half-brother of Toshima's lord."

So that explained why Rin sat so close to Shiki. Akira gratefully sat in the offered chair next to Rin. He ignored Verena's mocking smirk as the other ladies took their seats. All but Emeline had seated-he waved her over to the empty seat next to him. She smiled and mouthed "thank you" before sitting down.

"Now that everyone is seated, I'd like to declare a toast." Arbitro announced, taking a glass of wine in one hand. "To all ladies, I wish the best of luck to you. And to my lord, may you find love and happiness." Everyone raised their glasses, then took a sip. Akira almost sputtered when the liquid touched his tongue; this was the first time he ever drank alcohol and the strong flavor came as a surprise.

Servers came out carrying a dish of water and a towel to each person for them to wash their hands with. Conversation had begun around the table by the time the first course-soup-came; ladies talking to each other over various topics while Verena attempted to engage Shiki in conversation and failed. The man was impassive and didn't seem at all interested in the company of women. But if he had no interest, then why begin searching for a wife? Rather than mull over it, Akira dug into his food. He was hungry, but he still managed to remember the table etiquette Dorcas, Ayane, and Lona had drilled into him. When the main course came around, however, someone noticed something off.

"The Lady Julianna seems intent on fattening herself, I see." Verena's mocking words brought Akira's attention up. The dishes taken away by the servers still contained a good amount of food while the one Akira had finished was all but licked clean. While this wasn't enough to cause embarrassment, it could possibly give his cover away.

Emeline-who thought it the other way-spoke up for him. "Perhaps it is a custom in Mikasa to finish all that you're given?" she suggested, looking over to Akira for affirmation.

"Ah, not quite but close." Motomi spoke up for him. "That is part of the Wincott cooks' culture; if a dish with some amount of food on it is sent back to them, it means the food was not well made or the diner did not enjoy it. A cleared plate indicates satisfaction and a good meal. Lady Julianna was taught to clear her plate from a young age so as not to insult the cooks. As you can see, the habit stuck." It was hard to tell if it was just made up or true because of how convincing it sounded. Akira let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Verena let out a snort. "Since when does someone of high standing need to work hard so they can get approval from their servants? It should be the other way around." She looked over at Shiki. "Do you not think so, Lord Shiki?"

He cast a cool glance to her, like he didn't want to acknowledge her but was forced to. "Why do you see the need to have my input?" His voice was deep and had a hard, cold edge in his words. "It is obvious that you do not need validation and only seek an opinion."

The embarrassed Verena's face turned red and her smile disappeared. For the rest of the meal, she wouldn't speak a single word.

"So Lord Rin," Emeline spoke. "You and Lord Shiki are half-brothers, correct? It's hard to tell because you look so different." Realizing she may have insulted Rin, she let out a gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that both of you look as different as night and day."

Rin smiled. "Don't worry about it. I hear words like that a lot." He waved it off. "It's true we're half-brothers, but since my mother wasn't our father's first wife I'm not considered in line for the throne. Not that I mind; I can go out and be with whoever without anyone telling me how I'm supposed to act."

"Ah, that must be nice…" Emeline murmured. Despite the smile still on her face, her gaze was averted. She and Rin continued the conversation with a lighter topic while Akira contributed through gestures or Motomi speaking for him. Before he knew it, dinner was over.

Once the servants cleared the table, Arbitro clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "We hope you've enjoyed dinner; now we must move on to formal introductions. Lord Shiki will stay in the study while I call each of you in one at a time for ten minutes. You will have an opportunity to let him get to know you and vice versa. Afterwards you and any servants you brought with will be escorted to your living quarters where you may rest for the evening if you desire. The servants will also be provided rooms, of course. So, let us start with Viscountess Helene Bielfeld."

Helene, her escort, and Shiki left the dining room while everyone else was lead to the library, which was by the study. Patiently, the others waited for their turns.

Akira sat down on a nearby couch while contemplating what to do next. He doubted that anything pertaining to the Vischio wouldn't be found here where others were brought to wait. And the group had specific orders to not interrogate anyone unless it was a last resort and they would leave afterwards. So where could he or Motomi find information? Rin might now something-and willing to tell-since he lived in Toshima Manor and one of his friends was once a drug victim. Motomi would just have to find a way to approach him.

"So I saw you were trying to get friendly with the little bastard." Verena plopped herself down right next to Akira, the mocking smirk back on her face. "Don't think that you'll get anywhere with Lord Shiki by befriending someone who shares only a little blood with him. He'll see you for the low-class wench you are and drop you without a second thought for someone who is actually worthwhile-like me."

The doors connecting the library to the study opened. Helene-the first lady to formally meet Shiki-slowly stepped out with her head tilted down. Judging by the sniffling sound she made, it seemed she was crying. As she and her escort were escorted to her room, Arbitro called out "Baroness Verena Richthofen."

Verena stood up, smoothed her skirt, and smiled. "I must go; duty calls." She glided out of the library and into the study with her escort.

Emeline took her seat next to Akira. "Don't worry; she's been putting everyone here down." She said. "Then again, I can't really blame her." Akira gave her a quizzical look and she explained more. "The Richthofen family may have blue blood, but the rest of the aristocrats see them as only slightly better than commoners due to their low rank. Not to mention they're known to use their vast amount of money as bribes and dowries in order to increase their rank; there are even rumours that once they were a family of rich merchants who had one of their men marry a Baron's daughter and that is how they got their rank.

"The whole family seeks to increase their status and puts pressure on their relatives to do so. Lady Verena was probably instructed to come here and court Lord Shiki in the hopes that the marriage would not only increase their rank but also gain the respect of other aristocrats. Many of the ladies here was told the same by their families...including me." Emeline averted her gaze once again.

"So the Weller family sent you here to increase their rank?" Motomi asked.

Emeline shook her head. "It's not that simple; you could say my situation and Lady Verena's are very similar. The Weller family is in high-standing, lower only to the royal family of Toshima. But a decade ago, we were involved in a horrendous scandal. While we preserved our rank and wealth, the rest of the aristocrats would constantly gossip when any of our backs were turned. I was sent here in the hopes that-should Lord Shiki choose me as his bride-it would redeem what we lost."

As Akira listened to Emeline's story, his stomach turned in knots. Everyone who came here were competing for high stakes placed on them not by themselves but their families. Why couldn't they find some other way to gain respect that didn't involve marriage? Women born to aristocracy in Mikasa were able to do so, so why shouldn't this be different? Rather than have Motomi ask, he found a piece of paper, wrote the question down, and gave it to Emeline.

She wore a sad smile. "It isn't so simple. While there were cases of ladies increasing their family's status or wealth without using marriage, all of them involved lots of hard work and the ones who attempted were ridiculed because of the belief that the lord of a house should work."

The doors opened again. Verena-pale, with fists clenched and head bowed low-stepped out of the study with her escort. She hurried out of the library to her room.

"Countess Julianna Wincott."

Akira stood up at the sound of his alias. He looked over at Emeline, who only waved him on with an encouraging smile. "Best not to keep him waiting."

Arbitro lead Akira and Motomi out of the library, down the hall, and into the study. Inside, Shiki was reclining on one of the couches (there were two facing each other) but stood up when others entered the room. He walked over to Akira, who remembered just in time to curtsy while keeping eye contact with Shiki. The aura this man gave off was overpowering; it demanded absolute respect from those who were nearby.

Shiki took Akira's hand into his own; his skin was surprisingly soft, vastly different from the cold, unfeeling porcelain Akira was expecting. The hand holding his was a little larger than his own but slender as well. A pair of lips pressed against the back of his hand, a common greeting among aristocrats between a man and a woman. Still holding Akira's hand, Shiki lead him over to the couches and had the cross-dressing male sit opposite of him. Motomi leaned against a wall nearby and watched them.

Leaning back, Shiki looked over Akira. Those red eyes seemed to be searching him, looking for the slightest flaw to expose. Akira fidgeted uncomfortable under the stare, but refused to look away. "Are you enjoying your stay here?" Shiki finally asked.

Akira nodded his head. Shiki's eyes narrowed at the response. "You're not going to speak, then? During dinner you were awfully quiet as well."

Motomi left the wall he was resting against and walked over. "My lady is unable to speak, sire." He explained. "If you have any questions that can't be solved by a simple yes or not, I will do my best to answer for her. Unless it is directed to Lady Julianna and her alone; then she may write out an answer for you."

The corners of Shiki's mouth rose into a smirk; he looked either amused or arrogant with it. Perhaps both? "So in truth it will be you or a piece of paper courting me?" he asked. "Not that it matters in the end." He looked back at Akira. "Go on ahead and give your best effort, but know this; whoever I marry makes no difference to me. It's only to secure my place on the throne, nothing else. I don't care for any petty reasons you and the others may have for coming here."

Petty? The girls who were brought here were under pressure from their families to marry just so said-families could gain status. It's true that it all seemed petty to Akira, but for Shiki to wave off all they were doing as nothing was infuriating. Anger swelling up inside him, Akira stood up and raised his hand. He would've punched the man before him, but he had to retain his disguise as a woman. Also, while he didn't want to admit it, part of him had no desire to harm such a beautiful face too much. But that didn't mean Shiki would get off the hook so easily.

**SLAP!**

Akira's palm stung with the amount of force he put into the blow. Shiki's head was turned to the side, his expression hidden behind the fringe of dark hair. Before he could make another move, Akira stormed out of the room while Motomi followed behind, the older male also shocked by what had occurred. Yet he said nothing; possibly because he was saving whatever words formed in his mouth for the privacy of a bedroom.

The servant who was ordered to escort them looked puzzled by Akira's stormy expression but said nothing while leading him and Motomi to the room he would stay in except explaining that the walls of the room would block any sound from escaping so he wouldn't have to worry about privacy. For this Akira sighed in relief. No need to worry about anyone hearing him or Motomi speak to each other or to Dorcas and have their cover blown. Lona and Ayane were already in the room from what he heard, unpacking. Once they arrived at the guest room, Motomi turned to the servant. "There is something I must discuss with the maids first; wait here a moment." The servant only told him to make haste.

After making sure the door was securely closed, Motomi turned to Akira. "What was that back there? Haven't you forgotten the mission?"

"No-I didn't." Akira muttered, removing the comb in his wig so the hair would fall down to his shoulders. While staying at Toshima Manor he would have to keep up the masquerade as Julianna Wincott even when sleeping. "But that man…that man infuriated me so much I had to do it."

Motomi sighed. "Well, at least you won't be picked as his bride; that would cause complications." He said. "But in the future, please be more careful. Don't forget what's at stake here. No one wants a repeat of what happened in the past."

Akira bit his lip at the last comment. How could he forget? The last mission he was on…the one that not only failed but cost him so much. Etched into his memory was the one casualty they suffered, but it was more than a casualty to him. It was the hardest blow he had ever suffered, one that would be hard to get over.

"Understood."

Hearing the subdued pain in Akira's voice, Motomi pat him on the back. "This will be over before you know it. Then he can rest in peace at last." With that, he left the room and shut the door.

Akira remained silent while Ayane and Lona helped him out of the dress and into a nightgown. "Is something wrong?" Lona asked, concern in her voice.

The male let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He could only see black, but if they stayed closed for a certain amount of time a figure would form. A pale figure lying motionless on the ground while the rain poured down without mercy, soaking them. He opened his eyes and banished the sight to the darkest corners of his mind. There would be time for grief and mourning later. Right now, he had a mission to accomplish.

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

His cheek still stung from the slap.

Shiki found himself once again raising a hand to the place he was struck even though it had been hours since it occurred. The moment was imprinted in his mind. No one ever fought back against him like that. Rin was mischievous, but he was a child and that was to be expected. Besides, Shiki had no qualms about whatever his half-brother was doing as long as it didn't interfere with his goal.

But that woman-Julianna Wincott-struck him when he stated the honest truth. And while his gaze was turned away from her features, he saw a fire burning in her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't like the others he met tonight; all cowed, averting their gazes, seeking out his approval.

Such behavior annoyed him…but he was also interested.

Tomorrow, he would pick a random lady to spend the day with. Would she be the first? Or would she come later? Either way, Shiki didn't mind.

He was patient with these matters.

_**==+O+==**_

Second chapter: Done!  
Next chapter: Courtship, Shiki getting bitch-slapped, dancing, and a shocking announcement!

See ya!


	3. Author's Note

I know I haven't posted in a long time; real life, working on an original novel, and lack of ideas are the biggest reasons. For that I apologize.

Another big reason at the moment is that I just found out that someone on deviant art by the name of Samantinasai posted this story without my permission and is claiming it as her own. This is the first time someone plagiarized my story and it's awful; it's like having your child stolen. And I'm not the only victim; those of you who read Togainu fanfiction will find a lot of familiar titles in her gallery. At the moment, I'm doing everything I can to either make her take the stories down or get the admin involved. So far nothing's happened, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed because as soon as she removes the stolen work I'm putting the rest of my Togainu stories on my DA account.

As soon as I can, I'll post the next chapter. I also plan on revising the first two chapters because, looking back, they could really use a lot of work. Think of it as an apology for the long wait.

That is all.


End file.
